


Can we get a cristmas tree?

by Wholsome_Cow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholsome_Cow/pseuds/Wholsome_Cow
Summary: Stiles and Derek are cuddly. Pure fluff. Christmas time and cuddling ensues.





	Can we get a cristmas tree?

Cristmas Writing Challenge  
Day #1 (post on Dec. 12)

"Derek, why don't you have a cristmas tree?" Stiles asked slowly, his voice drowsy due to the fact that he was on the edge of sleep.

Derek and Stiles were laying on the couch. A blanket layed across there entangled forms. A calm kinda quiet had fallen across them, only broken by the small sounds of snowflakes hitting across the window planes. Stiles head rested on the were-wolfs chest. Rising and falling with the each breath Derek took.

The question barley registered to Derek who slowly opened his eyes. He was also on the brink of sleep.

"Hhmm?" Derek questioned quietly.

"Why don't you have a cristmas tree?" Stiles repeated, laughing a little inwardly at the cute face Derek made. Derek made Stiles heart warm.

Derek thought for a moment. He hadn't put up a cristmas tree in forever. 

"Too much work" he finally stated.

" Oh ", was all that Stiles replied.

They layed quietly once again for a few moments before Derek spoke again.

"Stiles" Derek said.

"Yes?" The young man inquired softly.

"Would you like to put up a Cristmas Tree?"

The room went silent for a beat before a response came.

" Yes "

" Then we'll get a cristmas tree" Derek said before dropping a kiss on Stiles's forehead.

Then, they both drifted off to sleep.

And the next morning was spent piking out a cristmas tree.

And the night decorating said tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls. Give feed back if you can. I love writing and would love to know how I can improve!


End file.
